This present disclosure relates to a connector attaching/detaching structure, a fuser assembly, and an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus, typified by multifunction peripherals, light is emitted to a photoreceptor in an image forming unit based on image data to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. After the formed electrostatic latent image is made visible by applying charged toner, the visible image is transferred onto a sheet of paper and is fixed onto the sheet by a fuser assembly in the image forming apparatus, and then the paper with the toner fixed thereon is ejected out of the image forming apparatus. The fuser assembly includes cables and connectors used to apply power to a heater for application of heat. Various sensors are also attached to the fuser assembly.
There are conventionally known technologies relating to sensors including cables and image forming apparatuses with cables.
A typical photosensor includes a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element that are opposed to each other across a path for an object to be sensed, and a light-transmittable case that is formed so as to cover the light-emitting element and light-receiving element, but to expose an optical path extending from the light-emitting element to the light-receiving element to the outside. The case has antistatic effects at least on surface areas through which the optical path from the light-emitting element to the light-receiving element passes.
A typical image forming apparatus includes a main body with an image forming unit built therein and a openable/closable document feeding device that is provided on an upper face of the main body and used to supply original documents. The document feeding device is attached to the main body so as to rotate to open and close about a pivot provided on one side of the upper face of the main body, and includes a cord installed near the pivot to electrically connect the document feeding device and the main body. The cord is covered with an exterior member that is detachably attached to the main body.
A typical electric cable connecting device includes a first apparatus and a second apparatus mounted on the first apparatus. An electric cable drawn from the second apparatus has a cable-side connector at an end, and the cable-side connector is detachably connected to a board-side connector provided to a circuit board of the first apparatus. In the electric cable connecting device, the housing of the first apparatus has an opening formed to face the board-side connector. A lid for sealing the opening is attached to an end part of the electric cable with an attachment member. The lid is detachably attached to the opening with a securing member while the cable-side connector is connected to the board-side connector.